A Different Time (AU similar too Kiaroz's Garrosh outcome)
by Nitesshadow
Summary: When the Legion and the Scourge had come to Lordaeron the people of Azeroth had been far too focused on the remaining Orcs and the two armies had ransacked the land and left if for ruin completely forgetting about the kingdoms to the south; namely Khaz Modans dwarfs, and Stormwinds humans, how could the third war have ended had the armies not forgotten them.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome fellow fan-fiction readers, I want to start by saying that I do not own Warcraft and am only am only a person with an avid interest in its lore. With the new expansion pack Warlords of Draenor coming I have been thinking about the history of Azeroth. More specifically the time between the second war internment of the Orcs and the third wars coming of the Legion/Scourge. It is during that time period in which this story will take place and how it could have happened differently. With all that said, I hope you enjoy, and read on.

Watching - Alliance POV

It was in the forest of Duskwood slightly up the road from the village of Darkshire at which Watchman Wilren stood atop his post at the recently constructed Darkshire Forts tallest tower watching for an attack. It was at the end of the second war when the Alliance had defeated the Orcs and were debating on what to do with them that they decided upon giving them the lands of Deadwind Pass, Swamp of Sorrows, and the Blasted Lands. The Orcs had earlier during the first war that they had created the fortification, which they had recently expanded upon, called Doomhammer's Rebout aptly named at that time and now held the border between Deadwind Pass and Duskwood Forest. In order to oversee that he Horde held to their peace the Alliance had constructed the fort of Darkshire and due to the diminished amount of troops at Stormwinds disposal the King of Lordaeron had sent some of his troops. That was how Wilren had found himself within the darkened Duskwood; prepared to give his life in a suicide mission, if the Horde should decide to attack, so one man might reach the city and defenses could be prepared and troops readied.

Having spent the better part of the night atop the tower Wilren had become tired of staring at the surrounding scenery and listening to the other watchmen, and so in order to entertain himself he thought over what had transpired in these last months. The one thought that continuously entered his mind was of seeing the faces of those who had fought and died to the Horde mongrels. Among those who had died had included several of his family and now all he had to look forward to in Lordaeron was his eldest brother and his youngest sister, both of which he would give his life for. As he thought over all of this a question he had asked himself before to no avail forced its way into his mind, 'Why did the Alliance leaders allow those things to live rather than meet out holy justice and exterminate the lot of them.' As he was thinking over the question he failed to notice the others once more begin talking and only returned back to reality when he hear his name.

"What. . .did you ask me something Orisup?" ,Wilren asked turning around to meet them.  
"I asked what your opinion was on wether it would be better to be chasing Orcs in Lordaeron or sitting here watching these fortifications." ,Orisup said clearly aggravated that he had to repeat himself.  
"Well, while it is much safer down here in Dusk. . ." ,Wilren began before he was interrupted by a watchman he couldn't put a name to.  
"SAFE, we didn't ask you if it was safe or not, what we asked was if you'd rather be chasing Orcs or standing still." ,said the watchman to his right who had one of the newest long range weapons called crossbows. Wilren himself preferred the rifle that all Gilnean hunters were equipped with for hunting.  
"Well, what I meant was. . .he began again before the fourth watchman a dwarf from Khaz Modan took over.  
"Aye, we did nae ask 'em that now did we, however we did ask 'is opinion an' so I believe we should listen." ,the dwarf said in a deep husky voice before turning and looking towards Wilren as if trying to encourage him.  
"Thank you master dwarf, what I meant was. . ." ,once more he was interrupted by the dwarf who was attempting to correct him on the use of master and telling him merely to call him Halbrek. After having been interrupted several times and the others seeming to forget about him once more Wilren went back to his thoughts. It was not long before an elven huntress named Kael'shade came down from a new addition to human towers similar to a crow's nest on one of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore's vessels.  
"Alright boys stop talking relief is coming to take morning shift, and I'd rather not have to listen to the lieutenant lecture us on how talking distracts us from our work." she said before giving them all a grin and climbing back up into the tower nest, as some were beginning to call it, and with that the four of them resumed their positions each of them counting the minutes before the relief arrived. When they finally did arrive Wilren and the other three headed down the tower and into the open courtyard and began making their way to the small tent the five had to share until proper barracks were installed. Inside the four of them were surprised to see that the elf had beaten them back to the tent even though she hadn't been seen on the stairs.  
"You don't become a skilled hunter in Eversong without learning how to climb even with limited hand holds." ,she said casually to a question Wilren hadn't heard.  
"So lass, what you're tellin' me is that ye scaled the side of the tower down to the bottom rather than take the stairs like tha rest 'o us?" ,Halbrek asked.  
"Yes I did, now before I say anything more I wanna ask you all something. I've been wondering these past few days why we haven't had any wildlife attack like when this base was first being built." ,she said sitting back with a wondering expression on her face and looking towards the for of them.  
"Simple, I sacred them off after the first few attacks when I was killing them with my axe and crossbow holding the line for us." ,the unnamed watchman said obviously trying to impress the elf, and causing the dwarf to fall over laughing and clutching at his side.  
Orisup after having thought for a moment came up with a more plausible explanation when he said, "perhaps the commander sent some hunters out after the local wildlife in order to protect the peasants."  
"That would be probable if I hadn't looked through the commanders reports and found no indication of a scouts report or hunting orders." ,the elf said blatantly causing everyones jaw to drop at the indication that she had snuck into the commanders office.  
"What, of course I would sneak into his office I like to find every weak spot in a outposts armor." ,she said discovering the look that all of them had cast her.  
"Well then. . ." ,Wilren began beforehe was interrupted by the sound of the drummers and fifers signaling that the base was under attack causing everyone to jump.  
"Well perhaps we're about to find out what has happened to your wildlife." ,Orisup said smirking as the left their tent towards the sound of distant combat to which the elf replied. What she said however was lost to Wilren when a massive green skinned orc leapt atop the watchman, whom he had yet to get a name from, knocking the watchman off his feet and sending his crossbow skidding across the ground. The watchman having lost his crossbow started crawling towards it while the orc who had landed on his feet ran to take up the weapon himself. When the orc reached the crossbow it realized all to slowly the crossbow had been a feint and the human had bought himself the time to rise to his feet and draw his single bladed axe which had been held at his waist. With them both standing weapons drawn the two of them charged each other and it took only moments before Wilren and the rest to attempt to join only to be stopped by two black bears; a silver pelted wolf, and a venomous spider.

"Well lass, now we know what had happened to that wildlife of yours." ,the dwarf said briefly before charging one of the bears with the elf leaping to attack the other, and Orisup took the spider. For a time Wilren just stood facing the wolf with his rifle ready and a small dagger in his other hand, and then the wolf leapt and the sound of a rifle going off resounded throughout the forest. The next thing Wilren knew was that he had been knocked back, the rifle sliding from his grasp and the wolf mere feet from him with one of its hind paws missing. The wolf began to move as fast is it could now missing a paw towards Wilren who jumped to reach his lost rifle only to be pinned to the ground by the wolf which bit into his arm as he raised it in defense. Still to far from his rifle for it to be any use and his arm beginning to weaken from the loss of blood he began to search for another way out, and when his arm fell weakly from the wolfs mouth and the beast readied itself to tear into his throat he raised the dagger and as the wolfs mouth descended the last thing was a yelp as his blade entered its heart.

After having dealt with the wolf Wilren pushed the corpse off of him, and after gathering enough strength rose to his feet. When he was fully upright he noticed that the elf and the dwarf were still fighting one of the bears and that Orisup was fighting the spider, and he finally noticed the Orc and the Watchman had moved farther from the rest. Wilren immediately gathered his rifle and began heading towards where the Watchman fought. As he moved towards the two fighting he futilely tried to devise a plan and succeeded on a near impossible one when he noticed an untended ironer. When he was only seven feet from them the orc suddenly punched the Watchman in the stomach when he raised the axe above his head which sent the man onto his back a foot away.

As the watchman reeled from the blow that had knocked the air from him the orc pinned him to the ground with his foot and prepared to finish him.  
"You put up a good fight pink skin, but in the end you shall die like the rest of your miserable race." ,the orc growled as he raised his large double bladed sword to his side.  
Just before the orc would have swung the sword Wilren shouted, "Unhonorable filth, is this what your kind does with treaties follows them for a time and then preform skirmishes."  
"Argh, you think I accepted this 'treaty' of yours pink skin I will show you the meaning of honor when I kill the weaklings behind the wall after I kill your friends, you I will be back for." ,that last he aimed at the watch man before cutting deep into his leg before heading towards Wilren who merely wielded his dagger. When the orc reached Wilren he sung his sword low intending to take Wilren in the abdomen, however much to the orcs dismay Wilren side stepped the swing struck deep into the orcs thigh causing him to collapse onto his knee. With the orc collapsed Wilren was unable to remove his dagger and instead drew his rifle which was only half out before the orc swept Wilren off his feet allowing the orc to pin him to the ground. This act caused the rifle to fall mere inches from his hand which he grabbed as the orc once more raised his sword intending to end this short encounter.  
"Take aim little human I am to close for you to successfully hit and my sword is wielded in the other hand." ,the orc laughed and continued to do so after Wilren had fired and failed to hit the orc.  
"You know someone should really shut you up as you talk to much to win any fight, also I didn't miss." ,Wilren said craning to see if the bullet had gone where he had intended, and when he looked back at the orc it snarled once and the sword began to fall. The sword never reached its destination however as a small click above his head and the clatter of metal on stone rang in his ears as the orc slumped to his side and his eyes became glassy. With that Wilren once more rose and walked over to see how the watchman had fared.  
"You're alive, but the bullet it missed. . .it," ,the watchman said staring in disbelief.  
"No, it didn't I banked it off the tower, an ironer, and the street into the orcs head," ,Wilren said kicking the watchman's axe to him before he realized the others were surrounding them and the elf was even petting the last black bear.  
"So, we all survived, tha elf lass made a new friend, an' we discoveredwhat happened to the animals am I missing something," ,Halbrek stated more than asked.  
"No, nothing that I can think of aside from the battle on the other side of the courtyard," ,Orisup said slightly pale looking and sounding quite winded, and with that the five went to help in dealing with the final orcs.


	2. Chapter 2

Watching - Horde POV

Behind the walls of Doomhammers' Rebout the mighty orc himself strode purposefully through the lands granted his people in the peace which they had made following the second war. The land had provided the orcs with land both suitable for housing and food production, especially after the human magi had contained the influence of the dark portal which had been turning the land in the surrounding vicinity to the same substance which had claimed that of their home world of Dreanor -as he had heard the Draenei call it before the wars. Following the war Doomhammer had been hard pressed in containing the zeal which the orcs possessed in pursuing their war with the humans, despite the peaceful conclusion to which the previous had ended, and had nearly led to the beginning of another without Doomhammers intervention. Now the chieftain crossed through the lands which the humans had entitled "Deadwinds Pass" to the mighty wall which separated his people form the human village of Duskshire where reports had come to him of activity form the human bastion stationed to keep watch over his people. As he approached the gates of the Rebout Doomhammer himself noticed several things; the first of which was the massive obsidian structure towering over him that impressed him- even after seeing it a dozen times- of how quickly his people had constructed the wall after there defeat at the hands of the native people, and the look of peace he had begun to see in them following the end of the war which he had not seen since the beginning of the ordeal with the warlocks and the treachery from within their people leading to their dishonorable fights.  
As he reached the top of the obsidian structure and exiting one of the two towers which stood to either side of the gate, making for easy ascent between the ground level and the top, he noticed the orc captain in charge of overlooking passage between the Rebout and the human nation; Rend Blackhand. The elder of the two young Blackhands' still had an unquenchable thirst for battle and glory, unlike his younger sibling, which had required Doomhammer to keep an eye on the young orc and yet giving him a perfect opportunity to watch the forest below in the event of an attack.  
"Hail Warchief," Rend said a smile appearing across his features as he noticed Doomhammers approach, "it would appear that my messenger made good on delivering my missive."  
"Yes Rend, He did, now what did you mean when you said that you noticed activity alliance movement from their bastion?" Doomhammer asked threateningly hoping this was not another of the orcs attempts to let him go out and slaughter some of the nearby alliance.  
The smile quickly slipped from Rends expression at the tone with which the warchief spoke before he replied. "Doomhammer it is not that I merely saw movement within the forest, this time I - and all my warriors - heard the sounds of combat coming from the direction of their encampment, to which many of my warriors may attest. Doomhammer turned from the younger orc, inquisitively gazing upon the forest below, letting the information and other thoughts course through his mind.  
"You do not suppose, that it is one of the other clans having come to join us and by happenstance coming into conflict with the alliance, do you?" Doomhammer asked only half aware of Rend.  
"If it is chieftain now is the time to strike the humans, with our forces on one side and those of another clan - or perhaps multiple - on the other they would be smashed between us earning both honor and glory for the Horde." Rend replied eagerly the thirst for blood and battle once more burning brightly in his eyes as it had so many times before, bringing Doomhammer fully from his stupor.  
"And if it is not, and we are wrong we may have just begun another war which are people are not yet ready to fight once again." the older orc turned commandingly on the elder brother causing him to shirk back from the stance which Doomhammer now possessed, "However if you are correct, we will not rush into another battle immediately - instead allowing for our brethren to rest and recuperate themselves."  
"We, Warchief?" The younger orc asked in response to the other orcs statement.  
"Me and you shall gather a small host and approach the human commander peacefully, and inquire to the earlier 'commotion from their bastion', if indeed it had come from them." Doomhammer replied once more turning from the younger orc and gesturing him to see to the preparation which he knew must be met for a party to leave the Rebout. As the younger orc left Doomhammer continued to gaze into the forest as thoughts tumbled through his head as to which orc clan, if any, had come into contact with their enemies and how he would deal with any of those who were still not among those living within the Rebout. For if it were the Dragonmaw or the Warsong clans stating their blood thirst would be an arduous ordeal indeed, and if it was those who had followed Gul'dan then he would have to be prepared to force them into submission, but if it was the Frostwolves perhaps times would become easier behind these walls.  
What has happened to you old friend?" Doomhammer asked the air remember the intended fate of Durotan and his clan when Gul'dan had banished them. A short time after Rends' departure another orc came and informed the warcheif that the party he had ordered to approach the humans was ready at the gates of him, prompting him to head down to the base of the obsidian structure. At the base of the structure Doomhammer was greeted by the sight of eight wolves, which was his races preferred mounts, mounted by seven orc warriors among which was Rend and his own wolf atop which he soon placed himself. Waving for the gate to be opened he kicked his mount into motion and as soon followed by the others, including one who he had not originally seen. Behind Doomhammer hidden among the group the sound of hooves could be heard - clacking against the rough gravel path which had been made between the Rebout and the alliance bastion - startling the orc to find one of the Death Knights which Gul'dan had created before his departure riding the like wise deceased horse beside the rest of the orcs. The creature turned its glowing red eyes to him as he studied it in in its decayed state as it rode languidly on its own mount bright red truncheon sustaining the creature held at its side, the specific name of the Death Knight who accompanied them became apparent to the orc almost as soon as he noticed the creature; Gorefiend.  
This Death Knight had been amongst the strongest of Gul'dan's shadow council and had been the first of which Doomhammer had slain only to be brought back to life when the warlock had created these dark warrior, and had remained loyal to the horde even after Gul'dan's betrayal. In fact following Gul'dan's betrayal the Death Knight had become the essential leader to all of the other death knights under the horde leadership, and had begun to appear wherever Doomhammer was approaching any meeting.  
"Why have you come, Death Knight?" Doomhammer asked disgust tinging his voice as he was still slightly repulsed by the decayed creature.  
"There may be trouble with the humans if they have recently come into contact with one of the other clans, and they may react. . .violently towards your group." Gorefiend replied nonchalantly.  
"So you have become a body guard of sorts then Death Knight?" Doomhammer asked in reply to the Death Knights newest comment.  
"I more just wish to meet this human commander in person, and besides it has been a number of days since I was last capable of fighting anything stronger. . .and 'smarter' then a feral bear." Gorefiend replied to Doomhammer's question, his attention straying to the forests that rose to either side of the rode hiding many creature behind the boughs of their trees. Doomhammer having nothing further to add to the conversation turned from the Death Knight, who had begun to study the forest quite inquisitively, with a disgusted sound echoing from his throat as he continued forward.  
A short time after having turned from the Death Knight the creature continued speaking in a rather nonchalant tone belying the scrutiny with which he surveyed the forest, "We're being watched chieftain, from within the forest, something follows on both sides of this rode and. . ." The Death Knight was interrupted when one of the orcs who had been accompanying party stood up in his saddle and pointed further down the road bringing Doomhammer's attention ahead again. Sure enough just down the road ahead of them a small group of men, elves, and dwarfs rode their sleek mounts wether it be panther, horse, or ram ornate in burnished steel plating similarly to the riders themselves.  
"It would appear," Gorefiend began thoughtfully, "that the alliance had an idea much akin to ours after their little debacle in the woods."  
"Well, that confirms our suspicions in any case." continued Rend, "It must have been one of the other orc clans having come from north."  
"Yes, but which one remains to be seen," Doomhammer added worry tinging his voice as the two parties neared each other.  
"So you mongrels have decided to abandon our treaty, sending raids against us so soon after the war, and now that you have failed you realize the error you have made." The human in charge of the group declared loudly his voice filled with scorn. "Well I shall have you know something, we may have been willing make a peace with you and your filthy kin before, but now. . .now you have betrayed our trust and we shall wipe your pitiful race from the face of this planet." The man spat, glaring at Doomhammer and his entourage. Doomhammer who had sat atop his wolf listening to the mans spiel now looked across both parties weighing his option and his chances in any case before a thought pushed its way to the front of his mind, 'No, we cannot betray them. They may think that we have but we must show them the truth if we are to coexist in this world, and perhaps in so doing save our brothers locked outside of our walls'. To his side Doomhammer noticed Rend beginning to move his wolf forward towards where Doomhammer and the Alliance commander sat talking.  
"We have not betrayed anything, human, my warrior here noticed commotion coming from your little stronghold and I quickly organized this group of warriors to lend any aid which we thought feasible if the need arose," Doomhammer began gesturing to Rend before the younger orc could make any further movements, "however, it would appear that you have everything under control and we are of no use to you. This does bring the question to my mind however of why one such as your self would have begun coming towards our fortifications armed such as you are, and why you would blame me for breaking the agreement which I had made with your leaders."  
The commander after giving a brief glance at Rend which seemed to question his earlier movements turned eyes that seemed to burn with rage on Doomhammer and replied, "We have come, as I am sure that you are aware, because a large force of your orc like kin have assaulted our stronghold killing many of my warriors. I had assumed and am still under the impression, despite what you have said, that those barbarians were sent by you and I have come prepared to take you into custody of the Alliance if you wish to retain your peoples new standing with our Alliance." Briefly the thought of fighting these Alliance soldiers in response to the dishonor which they commanded upon him flashed through his thoughts and he scanned over the human commander noticing that he was not as solidly built as the human commander who had overseen the war against his people nor did he poses the aged look of old commander or the grey eyes which the man had possessed in his combat with Doomhammer. However, Doomhammer quickly returned to his senses and made ready to reply to the human commander when an interruption came from behind both him and the human commander here.  
"Chieftain, the creatures which I had seen stalking us earlier, they attack!" Gorefiend warned drawing his truncheon and intercepting a large green figure which had flung itself at him. Before Doomhammer could get any sort of look at this new foe a similar figure barreled from the forest toppling the mighty orc from his wolf, and left him briefly dazed upon the ground. As Doomhammer slowly raised himself from the ground he noted the sounds of conflict encircling him, and reaching his wolfs side removed his massive war hammer from the saddle sheath, before turning back to his assailant. His foe, he realized upon turning form his wolfs side, was an orc much like himself despite the fact that it wore the robe which he had come to associate with a warlock and was slightly disfigure from many a fight and the apparent effects which the cursed sorcery left upon its users.  
"Does Gul'dan still live then, or have one of you simply taken his place," Doomhammer growled stepping towards the other orc as he raised his hammer to his side preparing to strike the disfigured creature.  
"Gul'dan, no he is dead, but it is not another orc which leads this band now. No, our masters have come again, and they have given us orders to prepare this land for their coming." the other orc spat flinging its hand out releasing a bolt of shadow towards Doomhammer's leg, forcing the mighty chieftain to his knees as the other orc continued in his motions by throwing himself at the chieftain having drawn a dagger from within his cloak. Doomhammer easily smashed the other orc aside, despite the pain which flared in his leg seemingly having ignored the obsidian armor which he wore, and completely smashing the creatures chest in. Rising to his feet as the pain in his leg subsided, he noticed the conflict ensuing around him as orc and alliance members fought beside each other against this new foe. Doomhammer himself came in to the conflict intercepting a new pair of warlocks emerging from the forests as he swung his hammer in an over hand swipe smashing the skull of one of the warlocks before it had a chance to realize the danger as the other orc threw itself to the side to escape their its unexpected opponent. The orc herself, Doomhammer noticed as she rose to her feet, began the incantations of a spell making odd gestures with one hand while the other slipped beneath her robe and drew forth a club like weapon.  
The chieftain began to stride menacingly forward as the orc finished her spell and a large wall of darkness appeared before her and began to glide towards Doomhammer raising void like appendages ending in dark misty claws to strike the orc chieftain. As the claws flung towards Doomhammer in an inhuman moving side swipe the orc shoved himself past the creature and barreled into the orc warlock, who had thought herself safe behind the creature which she had conjured, forcing the warlock to stumble backwards awkwardly steadying herself to keep from landing on the ground. Before the warlock could completely recuperate however Doomhammer moved in for a over handed swing aimed at the creatures head, something unexpected intercepted the weapon before the strike could hit its target and Doomhammer found himself facing another orc who held Doomhammer by the forearm before swiftly raising one foot and sending the chieftain back several feet with a heavy kick to the chest. Doomhammer found himself suddenly stumbling backward before landing on his back and would have been staring up into the sky if not for the inhuman face which looked down on him with eyes replaced by a brightly glowing purple substance. Swiftly rolling to the side barely avoiding a darkened claw like appendage from tearing into his face he rose just as quickly and noticed both the creature and the new orc advancing towards him, likewise the warlock stood back gesturing with her fingers again and once more flung them out towards Doomhammer who was suddenly overcome with a powerful fatigue.  
Feeling the weight of both his armor and weapon having grown heavier, Doomhammer made a sidewards swipe with his hammer towards the new orcs skull who had drawn a wicked looking battle ax from the sheath on his back, dulled the speed of the swing allowing the orc enough time to easily duck beneath the blow which would have caved his skull in. In response the orc pushed himself forward raising his grim ax in a blow that would have split Doomhammer's skull had he not raised his leg and slammed his knee into the other orcs sternum despite his tiredness. Likewise the creature, which had earlier been summoned by the warlock, swung one of its shadowy appendages which caused the chieftain to through himself to the ground as a means of avoiding the vicious swipe - which turned out to be one of the simplest moves he could make as the armor essentially pulled him earthward in his tired state. After slightly raising himself from the ground Doomhammer looked about and noticed both the other orc and the demon quickly approaching him, grim expressions crossing both of the orcs features as they realized the weakened state in which their enemy was. Likewise Doomhammer noticed that his end was upon him took one last swing at the orc warrior who now stood over him, intending to at least shatter the creatures leg perhaps, but was disheartened to watch his opponent so easily sidestep his attack and grin down at him. Just as the other orc raised his wicked ax to finish the mighty orc the demon at his side dissipated and behind the orc the sounds of hooves could be heard riding by, and the strength which had been taken away from Doomhammer returned.  
"Haven't I warned you enough times that you should kill the warlocks before facing off against their warriors," Gorefiend asked riding by Doomhammer and his opponent, "you never learn." Just as his friend rode by Doomhammer flung himself at the opposing orc and knocked him off his feet causing the orc to release his grip on his weapon and topple to the ground allowing Doomhammer finish the other orc with a quick overhand swing of the hammer on the dazed creatures skull. After rising from the ground Doomhammer quickly surveyed the road upon which the conflict had taken place and noticed the battle was coming to a conclusion. Around him the corpses of both Orc and Alliance alike lay strewn across the ground as well as many of the mounts which both sides had rode to the meeting, one of which was Doomhammer's own wolf. One thing that Doomhammer was glad to note however was that the corpses of Gul'dan's orcs far outnumbered the combined deceased of both the Alliance and Doomhammer's own orcs.  
"Alright Orc, I believe that this wasn't your doing. . .and since these wear the same attire as those who attacked my stronghold I believe that you had not part in that as well, however, I still do not trust you." the human commander finished disgustedly as he surveyed the field.  
"Your soldiers fought well human, the dead died a heroes death this day," Doomhammer responded trying to alleviate the tension he could see in the human.  
"Better that they hadn't died at all this day Orc," the commander replied to Doomhammer's comment kneeling down to clean his blood stained sword on the grass around them.  
Doomhammer sensing that his comment had done nothing to alleviate the mood from the human commander added, "Human, if you ever need our help know that my forces are only behind the wall up the hill and you may ask, however, I must ask something of you now. there are other orc clans which we have not counted amongst our populace and we wish that you inform your people to bring them here, the clan that attacks here now in any case is not one of the clans which we count as an ally any more."  
"Dully noted Orc, now return to your holding, or do as you please, but do not trouble my men." the commander replied stalking off to ready his troops to return to their stronghold after having gathered their own dead. Doomhammer signaled for his orcs to do like wise and after find ing Rend and Gorefiend began to travel in the direction of their new stronghold.  
"What do we do now Ogrim?" Rend asked walking beside the Chieftain as he too had lost his mount.  
"We wait, the other clans will get here in time and eventually perhaps the alliance will trust us enough to allow us to live in a more peaceful existence." Doomhammer replied.  
"I do not think that is what the boy meant Ogrim, they all said the same thing, the legion is coming again to this world." Gorefiend added pushing his mount up to the other side of Doomhammer as he looked down on the Chieftain.  
"I know, and what I said still hold, we shall wait." Doomhammer concluded hastening his step and emphasizing the last words as he continued up to the Obsidian gates of the Rebout.


	3. Chapter 3

Interlude - Burning Legion/Scourge POV

For those of you who are interested in this story I apologize for the long time space between this chapter and the last I let myself get side tracked with other activities. Anyways about this chapter since I know that Gul'dan died prior to the third war I have decided that he would make for a rather interesting plot device since this story covers the war if the southern kingdoms hadn't been ignored throughout - as the seemed to have been - throughout the entirety of Warcraft 3. In any case I hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review if you have any ideas on how I could improve.  
Without further adieu, Enjoy. :)

Gul'dan stood peering through the dense foliage that lied between him and the battle which had just ensued between his orcs and that of Doomhammer's and the pathetic Alliance knights.

"Well, that doesn't seem to have gone as we had planned," an orc warrior who had accompanied Gul'dan snarled grimly beside him.

"No, it went exactly as I had planned," Gul'dan replied, "they were meant to fail, but we now know that this Alliance is capable of siding with Doomhammer when the need arises and the situation presents itself. Besides that force pales in comparison to what is to come when our masters arrive. Soon we will be masters of this world, Garthank."

For a moment more the pair stood staring after the retreating forces of both Horde and Alliance as those loyal to them returned from the carnage which now littered the street ahead.

"You sound confident, for a dead man," Garthank muttered to Gul'dan, staring at the ghostly apparition as he began to hobble back to their encampment deeper within the woods. Despite his hobble, due to his now ethereal visage the old decrepit orc was capable of covering distances much faster than the warriors and warlocks which accompanied him.

At first it didn't appear as though the elder orc intended to respond to Garthank's comment as the proceeded farther from the rode before Gul'dan unexpectedly spoke up as the encampment came into view. "And what is there not to be confident about, now that I am dead few things can harm me and I have the ability to garner greater power than ever before. Those demonic fools had perceived this as a punishment similar to that of Ner'zhuls', well I can only see this as a gift for it only enhances my capabilities." Very few among the orcs which Gul'dan had gathered were aware of how Gul'dan had come to appear in the state which people could now view him, and many in fact questioned wether or not this truly was the old orc who had apprenticed to the most powerful shaman on their home world, but not Garthank. Unlike so many of the others Garthank had known the old orc back in the days before their would had been sucked dry of all of the life which it had possessed, and he knew that nothing could impersonate the devious power hungry creature that moved slightly ahead of him as the creature itself.

"Yes, nothing may be able to hurt you, but you have trouble interacting with the physical world in more physical matters aside from your petty magics, your army and followers can still be destroyed. And I imagine that would be quite damaging to your plans and capabilities." Garthank retorted to the others previous comment with a slight sniff of disdain as he felt more and more like a pawn for the others use.

"Not as mud of a problem as you might expect, I have learned from my previous mistakes. Rather than placing both feet on one path I will leave multiple open to myself in order to garner the power which I require, and I now see many alternatives if you should fail in your task." the elder orc replied, his voice slightly tinged with amusement as they entered the confines of one of the larger structures spread throughout the encampment. The building which they entered was one of the few Great halls in which Gul'dan and those he most trusted would devise their plans, and were quite generally large spacious buildings scarcely decorated aside from the wooden obelisks which stood in the center surrounded by small stone braziers and a map of the surrounding territory on the far wall across from the entrance. Most of the time, aside from when a meeting was called between the leading members of the encampment in one of the five Great halls, the places were empty save for two or three ogre warriors. But this time as they entered the Great hall Gathank noticed something strange. Staring up at the map which detailed the surrounding territory were three figures who Garthank recognized immediately; Ragnok Bloodreaver one of the Death Knights who Gul'dan had raised for Doomhammer after their conquest of the now rebuilt city of Stormwind, Zuluhed the Wacked a notable member of the Dragonmaw clans, and Gargok of the Warsong clan.

"Greetings, friends, welcome to our stronghold on this new home world of ours," Gul'dan called out warmly as they entered the hall spreading his arms in a friendly gesture - which Garthank had come to associate with him attempting to assuage the fears of those he doesn't trust. For his part Garthank stayed back just inside the entrance wary as to the appearance of those he had thought to have either sided with Doomhammer or died at some time, and while Gul'dan was willing to approach them Garthank had no respective ability to remain unharmed aside from his blade and skill.

"We are not your friends Gul'dan," replied Gargok impetuously scowling at the ethereal figure before them, "the only reason the warsong clan has come to your encampment is due to our distrust of the weaker orcs behind that obsidian gate up there."

"I see, and you have spoken to those who I had asked you too and convinced them of the necessity of this operation?" Gul'dan asked warily.

"Yes those who needed to know have been informed, as well as Zuluhed here, although I fail to see why he needed to know," Gargok replied disgustedly before he turned back to the map behind him.

"In which case," Gul'dan began stepping closer as he rested an air light hand on the other orcs shoulder.

"There is no more need for you," he finished as his hand came alight with a wickedly purple flame and the other orc collapsed to the ground screaming and writhing in pain as his features slowly changed as his body was rapidly aged. Garthok knew that despite the intensity of the screams which the dying orc released nobody outside of the hall would be able to hear him due to the wards which had been set in place by the warlocks whom Gul'dan had trained upon his return, indeed it did seem as if the demons "curse" was turning out to be more of a "gift".

As the light began to fade from Gul'dan's hand and the last tether of life was released from the other orc Gul'dan spoke up looking around the room at the faces of those who accompanied him with a renewed vigor, "Well if there will be no more of this disrespect we may continue. Bloodreaver, have you seen to it that your part of this puzzle has been completed?"

"Yes Gul'dan, I left at the same time as Doomhammer and am sure that nobody noticed my disappearance. Slowly I shall build up a network of loyalists within his walls. He wont even be safe beside those he trusts most," the death knight replied as a hungry expression spread across his features.

"And what of Gorefiend, is he loyal to us or to Doomhammer, and in any case - can he be broken?"

Suddenly the expression which had previously decorated his features was replaced by a mask of ice and hatred, wether it was towards Gul'dan, Gorefiend or just the world in general Garthank was unsure. "He appears loyal to Doomhammer, but I think I should be able to convince him to return to his true master."

"NO," Gul'dan snapped, "we have no time to waste on him, he is strong of spirit and mind focus on those who can be swayed, we will deal with Gorefiend when the time is right."

"Yes master," the death knight finished falling to one knee with his head bowed.

"And you Zuluhed, what of our predicament among the Dragonmaw and the clans still to the north?" Gul'dan asked.

"I have garnered what support I could among my clan when I left the previous night, a full fourth of the clan has chosen to follow me into your welcoming arms, and we brought with us four wagons worth of Dragon eggs. Already my followers work in the mines above to build hatcheries for the welps. As for the clans left in the north, that child of Durotan has assembled the frost wolves and what remains of others and has taken a ship west across the sea, they will provide no problem for us." Zuluhed finished proudly looking towards Gul'dan to gauge his reaction.

"And what Gargok told me before his, untimely death, was it true?" Gul'dan asked waving aside everything leading to this point and staring warily at Zuluhed as if watching a predator which had previously been one and had now seemed to double in mere seconds.

"Yes, what he said was true. He spoke to those you have asked and they have accepted. Already the leader of the. . ." Zuluhed said eagerly before he was cut off by a wave of Gul'dan's hand.

"Good, a pity that Gargok won't be able to see this come to fruition, but I don't dare leave chances in my wake any more. In any case this meeting is adjourned; Death Knight return to your stronghold and continue with your preparations, Garthank follow me we have other business to attend before the day is done." Gul'dan said relaxing slightly and waving aside any more distractions.

"I assume you wish for me to return to my clan in the mines above?" Zuluhed asked seeming slightly disappointed.

"No, you will accompany me and show me where our other guests are making residence in our encampment." Gul'dan replied gesturing the other orc onwards. As they stepped outside of the hall the trio proceeded to make their way deeper within the encampment. Ahead of him Gul'dan and Zuluhed talked in hushed whispers glancing around on occasion to assure themselves that nobody was listening in. Garthank realized that this also included him as one who wasn't to be privy to their secrets and so turned his attention to the activities that were taking place around the encampment. Surrounding them orcs went about the daily business; as training and honing their prowess as warlocks cast spells and warriors battered training dummies, the few who were versed in the art of treating wounds were hard at work nursing those who had been wounded in the previous engagements of the past week, and the lowliest of the low - the peons - carried supplies to and fro and worked on the farms which were the source of the encampments food. As Garthank looked around at all of these occurring activities he was surprisingly reminded of how fast they had built up this encampment with having it only have been made of wooden and leather bound wall weeks ago now more permanent stone structures were being erected and even some of their people practiced both shamanism and the new dark magics side be side as the benefits of both were becoming more and more obvious.

Slowly the trio made their way from one side of the encampment to the other before Zuluhed stopped them just before the doors of one of the five Great halls which were spread throughout the encampment.

"I must warn you Gul'dan, He is not best pleased with this necessary evil and uniting of our forces, even going so far as to point out the failure which occurred the last time you united us and how his clan would be better off working for itself. I really do not understand his reasoning behind siding with us or anybody in truth," Zuluhed warned disparagingly before they entered the hall. Before they entered however gar thank felt a difference between this hall and the rest of the encampment which he couldn't quite figure out, his only thought however was of the banners which decorated the hall inside and out.

"Leave the worrying to me Zuluhed, He has always and a temper and the strength to get what he wants. Not to mention that weapon of his, but he will do what he knows is best for his clan. However finding that brute seems to be more of a challenge than brining him here." Gul'dan replied agitatedly as his gaze swept across the room looking for who ever he had been talking about. As for Garthank upon entering the normally spacious interior of the Great hall he finally realized what had been bothering him about this hall and was slightly surprised and disgruntled to understand its meaning. Before them stood a larger host of the most hardened warriors than he had ever seen throughout the entire encampment and as the flags surrounding him seemed to verify in their dark purple coloring which displayed the proud symbol of one of the most feared and mighty clans that had existed on Draenor.

"Ah, there he is," Gul'dan said staring plicately at something which was approaching form behind Garthank, and seemed to leave Zuluhed trembling in fear.

"Warlock, you have come to see my clan and have brought these defenders with you," a unusually high pitched orc voice - at least unusual for all but one orc - said from behind Garthank and confirmed what he had been fearing. As he turned he was shocked to see the lithe form of the mighty Cheiftain of the Warsong clan standing before him. Grom Hellscream.

Anyways as I said above i understand the whole Gul'dan thing but I'm hoping to use him as a plot device.

So enjoy and please leave a review if you have any ideas or want to say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

Questions Arise - Alliance POV

It was late in the evening, with the sun nearly completely hidden beyond the horizon casting a purplish glow in the sky as night came to dominate, when Wilren finally made his way back to the tent. As he pulled back the flap of the tent his vision was immediately flooded by a bright light, initially causing him to stumble back at his momentary lack of vision with the sudden change as his pupils adjusted to the new level of light. When his had vision cleared he was greeted by the sight of his tower group and his sleeping cot, which seemed to call to him as he entered. It wasn't until after he had lied down in his cot, taking great care so as not to stumble over a discarded item or person, and exhaled a great sigh of relief as he realized how exhausting that day had been. In complete disregard for the conversation which his companions seemed to be enjoying Wilren allowed himself to slip into a half dreamlike state as he remembered how the day had suddenly slipped into chaos.

After the initial attack early that morning Wilren and his companions had gone to report to the general for orders, and had been surprised when they discovered he was nowhere to be found and that the Lieutenant had taken charge; distributing orders as he saw fit. The Lieutenant, a pompous noble youth sent from one of the northern kingdoms, surely not of Gilneas stock, had been assigning troops to areas in which he saw fit based on their 'expertise' often giving the more valuable positions to those who knew him on a personal basis and assigning the others to more menial jobs. This had left Wilren, along with several others, to be assigned to aiding the peasant forces in rebuilding and cleaning up the mess which had been created from the initial combat, which largely meant toting long planks of wood, bricks of stone, and occasionally a corpse. Not only that, but as they worked the job became increasingly difficult as sergeants drew away able bodied men to hold the front line where the green skins were still assaulting and, surprisingly, seeming to make remarkable progress. In fact many people had begun to speculate that the entire line would have buckled had the generals' guard not arrived; cutting a path down the road through the greenskin mass straight up to the fortification.

Upon his arrival the general immediately relieved the Lieutenant of command and, after reorganizing the line, charged once more into the fray himself, surrounded by his guard, laying about from horse back with an ornamental like claymore at any greenskin unlucky enough to be placed beside him and the rest of the horde. As if the general himself were some sort of divine figure inspiring those around him; the defenders soon found themselves not only pushing the mass back, but even going so far as to butcher them even as they fled into the forest. For a time this had been enough and for the rest of the day only reports of small bands, numbering less than ten, appeared throughout the remainder of the day. As for the general. He began assigning orders that the fortifications be repaired, enforced and expanded as well as that the forest be cut back some miles in all directions, so that the orcs couldn't advance upon them unseen again, as he made his way back to the command lodge.

For Wilren's part, he had been disappointed that he had not taken part in the fighting at over the fortification and of having missed the sight of the general in combat and what must have been a glorious routing of the Orcish horde. However, he was relieved that he could now lay back into his cot and fall asleep after the emotionally and physically exhausting work of the day. Which was exactly what he was working quite hard at doing as the voices of his friends began to fade off into the distance and the warm dark embrace of sleep began to role him under. At least until he heard his friends say something that should have been impossible causing him to startle completely awake and gape open mouthed at the elven form which sat in the cot just before his.

"What do you mean he's dead," Wilren demanded of Kael'shade somewhere between panic and accusation!?

"Exactly what I said, after leaving his orders for the common soldiers he retired to the command lodge where he wrote a note and asked for a messenger to take it to the King of Stormwind, with some specific set of instructions, and then conferring the title of general to that young noble who had lead the men earlier today. Finally along with his advisor and several other aides he retired to his chamber where after falling, seemingly quiet calmly for a man who knows he's dying, to sleep. After which the advisor announced, solemnly and with a chocking note to his voice, that the man had passed away." Kael'shade restated calmly to Wilren, who had been growing paler with every word.

"You've been spying again," Wilren spat at the elf in disgust as he turned his back on the trio.

As the elf, in a child like manner, stuck her tongue out at the sulking Wilren, Halbrek broke in hoping to bring some happiness to the tent, "While I know its hard to accept that that old brick is gone, hell, I fought beside him at the fortification this afternoon he did leave and obvious successor to his place. Not to mention the victory achieved over the Orcs at the time."

"There's also the matter of that note," Orisup broke in seeing Halbreks point and trying to bring whatever good news they could enforce to the two now avoiding each other on the other side of the small tent.

"Oh yes, did you see that little bit of information too, you little thief," Wilren demanded insultingly towards the elf?

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing! No wonder those damn green monsters up the hill hate your pink skinned snarky race! You all think you're above everyone else!" Kael'shade retorted.

"Above everyone else? Look who's talking, I don't believe the elves sent anything more than a token force until their homelands were threatened!" Wilren shouted in reply, as their faces began turning from red to purple with anger. As the arguing continued and after several failed attempts to bring the two back under control, both Orisup and Halbrek were left feeling powerless to the two engaged in a verbal brawl before them. Eventually, after several minutes of constant shouting between one another, Kael'shade disappeared into the night outside the tent, declaring that she was done with humans, followed by several last shouts of anger from Wilren. As the anger and emotion drained from his body he found himself more exhausted than when he had first laid down on his cot, and soon found himself seated on the floor looking up into the questioning faces of his companions.

"Feel good about yourself now," Orisup asked with a frown of consternation crossing his face.

"N. . .no," Wilren replied with his voice choked by emotion as he crawled into his cot and began to sob into his pillow.

Outside Kael'shade flew past the other tents in her hurry to be away from other people, slipped down her cheeks as she tried to contain them. Eventually she found herself at the western exit of the fortification, looking back, she was briefly torn between the safety of the defensive structures and the mysterious questions of the darkened forests; and then her choice was made as she darted into the distant forest away from the prying eyes of those who questioned her every motive into the distant security.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, so I realize that I have kinda deviated from my original intent of just displaying the event of warcraft 3 in the southern lands as I imagined that they had happened and am now looking at doing a story in which several events of that setting are changed, but if you are all interested in me continuing this thing than I will while ensuring that I do not deviate any further from the original story unless I half to with this new setting, other wise I will be more than willing to end the story after this chapter and find a new setting in which I can explore my writings. So jut send me and messages and reviews that you want because that will be helpful. Thank you and I hope you all enjoy.  
Deceit and Challenges - Orgrim's POV  
"ARGH," Doomhammer grunted as he threw the smaller orc across the arena grounds, where he connected solidly with the small, but thick, walls of reddish dust raised in place of more permanent stone constructs. Despite the impact, Doomhammer only managed to close half of the intervening space between himself and the smaller orc before he had successfully risen from his exposed position and quickly launched himself into a new series of rapid strikes against the imposing figure. Having advanced initially at a brisk walk it wasn't long before the smaller more agile orc dashed headlong at the chieftain and resumed the fight with a punch that was intended for the larger orcs chest. Blocking the blow, which seemed to temporarily throw the other off balance, by locking his forearms before him Doomhammer prepared himself to follow up on his opponents disarray when an unexpected kick caught him in the side and sent him stumbling to the side. With his opponent now in the same position which he had thought him to be the smaller orc continued his success by following up on Doomhammers disarray with a series of rapid blows to the larger orcs chest, legs, and face.  
As the smaller orc continued to land blow after blow Doomhammer struggled with the concept of failure; warning him that if he were to fall from the position of Warchief there was a strong possibility that the clans would splinter and be torn apart from the pink skins which had yet again proven themselves to be incapable of showing honor of any regard. Doomhammer attempted, once again, to repel the others attacks and swung in a horizontal movement that connected soundly with the other orcs shoulder and was followed by the sound of bones shattering, breaking the relative silence that permeated the air around them. Stepping back and clutching at the now useless appendage the orc let loose a cry that could be heard throughout most of the redoubt. With his opponent now clearly divided between reacting to the pain which coursed through his body and the event which occurred around him Doomhammer took the opportunity he saw and slammed a meaty fist into the others chest, just below the area which the other arm covered, as it worked to protect the wounded appendage, and connected where the stomach and chest met.  
Falling backward another several steps from the force of this new interruption the other orc barely managed to regain his balance against falling over and was left staring dumbfounded at the chieftain who continued to advance towards him in the hopes of settling this challenge to his authority on his own terms. While its mind raced to ascertain the extent of the damage inflicted on its body; the latter seemed to act on its own. With the chieftain now but a few paces from him the still undamaged arm swung in a motion seemingly intended for the others arm, but just as the foot which had also been set into motion connected with his knee resulted in the chieftain collapsing to his shins as the blow continued in a direction that now connected it with Doomhammer's skull. For Doomhammer this blow was the final straw; having gone through weeks of repelling human attacks, contesting with rival orcs seeking to profit from his removal, and the internal management of the divided tribes, his vision began to darken - and though the other orc seemed to be experiencing problems of his own, barely detected through his declining peripheral vision, Doomhammer worried for once, not of the effect that this would have on his people, his culture, and his own appearance, but rather felt content with what he had accomplished in protecting them and worried about wether it may on day be possible to raise his own family in a more peaceful setting on the verdant plains of draenor. . .  
— "Doomhammer has fallen," a voice shouted into the council center, comprised of a coalition of the clans warlocks, shaman, and warriors acting for the benefit of Orgrim's horde, "bring the shaman, he needs healing."  
"Damn that fool," a warlock spat as the council burst into action, "bring him here, quickly, the shaman will see what they can do. With any luck they'll be able to heal his grievous wounds while leaving him enough to remember how stupid it is to accept these challenges rather than having Gul'dans pet warriors kill them when it is more appropriate."  
"That is not the way of a warrior, the chieftain will never garner their respect if they believe that he displays weakness," a warrior interrupted, "it is bad enough that he has the shaman heal him, if he slinks into cowardice all respect will be lost."  
"Quite, both of you," a shaman barked, a sneer filling his already disfigured face, "You are right Vershud, the chieftain is a fool to accept all of the challenges, but, it is also true however that the people think less of him for everything despite where he has led us, as you have stated Grol. For now I believe this to be the only way." The shamans outburst was followed by a brief moment of stillness in which the air of the building seemed to turn a deathly cold despite the summer heat which seemed to permeate the nearby swamps and red rock desert in which they lived as the differences among the council members came the fore. While there had once been a time in which the warriors had respected the warlocks and shaman for their abilities neither of the two had so easily been able to accept the other, and because of this, and other proven faults which the two displayed at times, the warriors society now found themselves growing oddly reclusive from the powers which they and once respected. All of this easily distinguished itself when individuals of the body found disagreement with the other and often times would have led to violence if not for the Death Knight watchers which had been left by Gorefiend to ensure peace; all respected the power of the death knight, for their own reasons. And it was at just this time that the Death Knights once again intervened.  
"You're all wrong, the chieftain has tried to help us, this is true," Bloodreaver interrupted, "and has even been successful at times, but their are times where he does not meet our best interests, it is for us to support the chieftain in his times of need as he has the peoples, and if you don't I will not await the order of the chieftain, I will skewer you myself. . ." Before the Death knight could proceed any further a procession of attendants entered behind Gorefiend carrying the fallen chieftain and another considerably smaller orc. With the entrance of the new personas the council members immediately set about their own fields of work; as shaman searched for the wounds that required healing and whether it could be done of both members, while the warriors removed the attendants and restricted access to the buildings, as the warlocks went about whatever delving they were known to do in such cases. It wasn't long before most of the shamans had moved from the smaller orc, coated in blood that smeared his chest and face as he was, with curses and prayers for one they could not help, to the chieftain who they described from their mutterings as to be only hanging on by a thread. When it was all done to Bloodreaver's eyes is looked as though nothing had been done for the chieftain aside from the concoction of several medicines being pressed against his skin or drained down his throat and a few muttered incantations, but, despite this he still seemed to be alive - which was more than could be said of the paling, blood soaked, orc. That one could prove to be a useful conscript into our army, perhaps I shall visit him tonight, the Death Knight thought to himself as the litters were removed from the room with hastily grunted to the attendants as they were allowed re-entry before being hurried once more from the room as the council regathered around the circular table that surrounded an open space at its center accessed by a narrow pass within the table so as to allow speakers to attain attention as they voiced their thoughts, and there Gorefiend now stood.  
"I believe you are all aware that a decision must be made as to the actions of the chieftain, and whether he should be allowed to continue his escapades in endangering his life," Gorefiend began, his cold rasping voice carrying all the weight that it needed to settle the council into subservience. "He cannot be allowed to continue all of his struggles in defending against the human attacks and the constant fighting of our own people so as to ensure his position of chieftain. And I believe that it is more beneficial to us all that he see to the task of repelling any allied incursions," He continued emphasizing his meaning with a glare that spoke volumes in the direction of Bloodreaver. "So, though I believe the outcome is inevitable, I shall give any who wish to speak their mind stand beside me before this assembled host and do so," he said turning in a circle so as to view all expressions. When no replies came from the assembled body of onlookers Gorefiend continued, "So, I believe that is it then, we all have our opinions and know what we shall do?  
It was then that Bloodreaver interrupted, stepping towards the opening that provided access to the circle, "I wish to speak Gorefiend, so as to express my concerns over the issue."  
"YOU are not a MEMBER of this council, Bloodreaver, and you would do well to remember that!" Gorefiend shouted, rounding on Bloodreaver with a tone to his voice and gleam to his eyes that dared the other Death Knight to challenge him - and he nearly did.  
"I wish to hear the Death Knight speak Gorefiend," the warrior Grol spoke up in a calm and deliberate tone, even as he met the Death Knights glare with open expression, "unless this council is your way of granting yourself power than he should have the right to speak, for he already listens in on our talks." Lacking any other option, save one which could potentially turn the entire council against him, Gorefiend reluctantly allowed the other to enter the ring.  
"Well, I agree with Gorefiend," Bloodreaver began, spreading his palms wide as if there were no other thing to say on the matter, "our chieftain has led us well in the past, but his escapades of endangering his own life must come to an end. And what better way to do that than to remove him from the position which has placed this great burden on his shoulders. The idea of a single leader itself was great when the clans were divided into their separate entities, but now, now formed together as they are. . .well, we all know that it this has never been led by a single man, even with Blackhand, the shadow council dictated the events and led to stability. My friends, no one man should have to carry such a burden on his own, it is an assembly such as this that will truly and always lead our people, even if I do not look like one of you I share your sentiment, we need strength; we can't rely on a single man, we can't worry about it all falling apart because one person died. I know I am not your equal in this council, but I say, we may still need a figure head to lead our warriors, but one is never the answer - let us work together. Because we all know that our old homes on the verdant plains of Draenor. . .are dead," he concluded stepping from the circle as the voting began seemingly unaware of the glare which Gorefiend directed at his back which would have drove daggers of ice into the back of any man.


End file.
